plunders_blundersfandomcom-20200214-history
Players
Trevor Adams Trevor Adams is the Dungeon Master for Plunders & Blunders. He is an avid gamer and RPG enthusiast. He began playing Dungeons & Dragons about 6 years ago with his roommates. His character from that game, Orfleck, is currently trapped in Hell, and the likelihood of his survival is unknown. Plunders & Blunders is his first ongoing campaign as a DM. He aims to continue to improve in his writing and game running as the story progresses so the plot, characters, and combat become increasingly more interesting. Trevor is a Los Angeles based actor. You can probably catch him on TV, between shows, yelling about shoes. See also * Twitter * IMDb Elly Glavich Elly Glavich is an Los Angeles based actor. Elly plays Anael, a Tiefling Shadow Sorcerer. See also * Twitter * IMDb Joey Millin Joey Millin is a JRPG savant. He and Trevor met when they acted out a scene from The Big Lebowski; only recently did Joey allow Trevor into his heart. Plunders & Blunders is his first real Dungeons & Dragons experience, the next closest thing was playing Kingdom Death: Monster with Trevor and a few other friends. Joey likes that he gets to hit stuff a lot in this game, because he's a very sensitive soul in real life. Joey is a Los Angeles based actor. You can catch him around Los Feliz, putting up plays and generally being pretty great. Joey plays Traze Tidehammer, an Aarakockra Battle Master. See also * Twitter * IMDb Alyssa DeVivo Alyssa DeVivo is the only non-actor in the group, and the only woman brave enough to join a table with 5, self involved dingle-busses for some epic fantasy storytelling! She's a big board gameist, and a mean polka dancer. She's a real adult, with a real job. But doesn't plan on telling you where she works, because that would be weird. Alyssa plays Anise Halixe, a Gnome Druid of the Moon. See also * Twitter * IMDb Gina DeVivo Gina DeVivo is an RPG veteran, currently playing characters in 4 different RPG adventures, including Geek & Sundry's Callisto 6. She probably started role-playing when she first realized she didn't have super powers and thus sought to remedy it with her imagination. Gina is a Los Angeles based actor. You can catch her on Netflix if you watch old episodes of Scrubs or Mad Men, because she's an actual actress. Not like Trevor, who is a sellout. Gina plays Windgar, a Goblin Storm Sorcerer. See also * Twitter * IMDb Sam de Leve Sam de Leve is an athlete, dancer, dice dragon, and policy wonkthusiast. They focus on disability policy, arts and culture, with an emphasis on how systemic and intersectional concerns impact access to societal participation. They live in Los Angeles, CA with their family and two dogs. Sam can usually be found experimenting with new and terrifying ways to make wheels go zoom, and with their nerdy friends lifting heavy stuff so they can do half the things their D&D character can do. They have had many RPG adventures throughout the internets, including on Geek & Sundry's Callisto 6, the Star Trek RPG show Shield of Tomorrow, as well as Eric's TBD RPG and Project Alpha's VAST. Sam plays Zoli, a Human Rogue. See also * Twitter * IMDb Eddie Doty Eddie Doty is an LA born and bred Producer and Editor. He grew up playing everything from Battletech to 2nd Edition AD&D. He cut his professional teeth directing documentaries before editing a legion of reality shows, and then producing live MMA events and eventually Tabletop RPG shows like Critical Role, Vast, and International TableTop Day 2017. Eddie is currently the Executive Producer of the live-to-mobile game show app ARENA, and in his spare time he is designing a Tabletop RPG based on the movie Bloodsport. No, really. Eddie plays Kapo, a Water Genasi Monk. See also * Twitter * IMDb Paul Stanko Sweet Paul Stanko is a one man pun army. And no, that could not have been turned into a pun, if it could, Paul would have done it. His first foray into the perilous world of D&D has not daunted Paul in the least as his mightiest weapon is his unyielding positivity, and he never leaves home without it. Paul is a Los Angeles based actor. You can catch him on Youtube, portraying Remus Lupin in the Harry Potter Fan Film The Marauders or in his recent feature, Superior. Also, at the local Poké place, he loves him some of that Poké. Paul plays Hardback the Speaker, a Dragonborn Bard. See also * Twitter * IMDb